Wings
by mollycoddle
Summary: To graduate Alfea, all students must live on Earth for a special amount of time...Flora and Musa really had no idea what they were getting into. FloraxHelia MusaxRiven DISCONTINUED
1. New

_My first Winx fanfic._

_I do not own Winx Club._

_Just so you know, this is FloraHelia and MusaRiven._

_And you may I re-edited, because it was too short._

**{|}**

**_Wings_**

**{|}**

**One:**  
**New**

**{|}**

_**Flora**_ and Musa daintily stepped onto the ground as their wings disappeared and the sun stretched. The sky was cloudless and welcoming as the two friends walked to a house with a _FOR SALE_ sign on the lawn. It was a charming house, truly, a nice lawn with bushes, trees, and roses. They bloomed as the two girls made their way on the cement path, leading to the door. There was a little knock as some pale dainty fingers touched on the wooden door and then a sound of someone opening a lock.

"Flora," whispered the midnight blue haired one, the one with the pale pink lips and pale skin, "I _love_ this place!"

"We haven't even seen the inside yet, Musa. Calm down, or the woman who wants to sell this place won't allow us in." Flora, that one was called, had caramel hair and blond highlights at her arched, full bangs. Contrast to her companion, her skin was tanned.

"I can always use a little magic…" whispered Musa, her eyes flashing with mischief.

"I think not," replied Flora calmly, for she was used to her exclamations. "When we came from Alfea Ms. Faragnda said to us 'Buy a home or rent it, then enroll into a normal school' and we will do just that, she also said to us 'act normal' and we won't transform."

"But we _transformed_ with our _wings,_" Musa said, pouting. She _hated_ not being able to use magic.

"Quiet! Here she comes."

A second later stepped out an elderly woman with graying hair and a smile that reminded them of grandmothers and cookies. The woman smiled brighter. "What can I do for you?" she asked, her voice frail.

"Um, madam, we are Miss and Miss Fairy, we've come to see the house." Flora beamed. On earth they decided to pretend being sisters. It would be much easier that way. And the Miss Fairy added a pun, no?

"Oh! On the phone I thought I was talking to adults. I never imagined such beautiful girls wanted this house, but come, come, don't be shy." The woman was sharp, no denying. She had seen through their business suits and briefcases as easy as she could smile. Normally one would think they just looked young…is there something like an I-know-who-you-are-because-I've-seen-much twinkles in her eyes?

Musa coughed. "Yes, madam, we want a tour if you do not mind, and then we will decide."

The woman nodded and waved them over. "Have a look, my bones are to old for such a big house. I'm moving to my granddaughter's house in a day, so this thing should be sold now."

**{|}**

The house was _wonderful_! It had a patio and a balcony for two rooms, then a kitchen that they both can bake in freely; there was a living room and two bathrooms and then a garage. It was a warm, sunny place and by the end of the tour the girls were going to buy it, no matter how much it would cost. As they sat down in the living room the woman came in with tea and cookies, and her warm smile still on her face, the girls already began to miss home.

As Flora took a cup of tea and sniffed it, she exclaimed, "You have ginseng in it?"

"Why yes, I do." Mrs. Alabasters said, not looking surprised at _all_. "I also put in some honey, from my own farm, by my granddaughter's home." She took her own cup and took a hearty swallow.

The girls drank and then took a bite of cookie each before saying, "We'll take it."

"That's good. I hope you have your papers ready."

The house was theirs and theirs alone.

**{|}**

The day was so bright, you could almost see gold dust. Musa and Flora dressed and then ate breakfast before leaving, locking the door, and then skipping to their dark blue convertible. (They couldn't just fly in, and thesides, they need to fit in! Although, the human technology was _soo_ three hundred years ago.)

"This is so exciting!" gasped Musa.

"I agree, a human school!"

Both of the girls had shining eyes, like gems. They smiled and then hopped in, before Musa put in the keys and left the garage of 9464 Sea Arch Drive. The school was called _Rink_; it was big and white, with green grass and willow trees. They saw students with friends, lovers, and clubs. Just _being_ there was exciting.

**Welcome to  
Rink High School!**

"Do you think we'll make friends?" Flora asked, her voice quiet.

**Home of the  
Swallows! **

"I don't know...I hope we do but I'm not _suuure_." Her friend looked almost worried. Musa never looked worried. Even when the Trix had her dad.

**Tryouts for the cheerleading  
squad is tomorrow! **

"Musa, I think we will." Flora was trying to make her feel better...after all, this was all so....._new_.

**Join band!**

"I guess." Musa smiled. It was so like Flora being so _optimistic_ and _happy_. They strode to the doors of the school, all the while feeling stares.

**How 'bout the  
debate team? **

"Do we look any different?"

"No. We don't." Flora frowned. Musa was right to be concerned. Everyone was staring and she had a feeling they stood out....

It was only when they started to walk inside when they heard a wolf whistle. They turned around quickly, just as the guy smirked. "Lookin' hot!" he shouted.

Musa glared and then flipped her free hair over her shoulder. "He's trying to flirt. Look away Flora."

"R-right." It was not uncommon to be whistled at for both of them (have you _seen_ there curves?) but still.....

**{|}**

As they passed many classrooms they finally got to the one that said:

**409**

They went in, just as the bell rang. They stood in the doorway for a second before going up to the teacher's desk, again trying to ignore the staring. The teacher, being surprised, asked them, "Who are you?" His folder was marked with pencils.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Flora and this is Musa, we're new students here," Flora explained.

"Oh…"

**{|}**

In the shadows of some trees a boy with a sketchpad murmured, "They're here." He erased something and then shaded in a little flower. He was sitting down.

"I know. I'm not dumb, I have eyes," another figure said. He was standing up and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"I just thought you were off sleeping or something." Again he shaded in a flower, this time pressing hard.

"I was. All the ruckus woke me up."

"You heard?"

"It was impossible not to."

"I guess. These fairies are nice-looking."

The one standing up snorted. "Whatever."

"Right."


	2. Writing

I do not own Winx Club

**{|}**

**_Wings_**

**{|}**

**Two:**  
**Writing **

**{|}**

_**Musa**_ nodded as Heidi's sister Hady talked at 600 miles per hour. It was the second day of school and she needed a break already. Homework did not involve going out and beating up some witched. "So, um," Hady was saying, "like, Riven is the one with the reddish hair…it's actually like the color – "

"Primrose," offered Musa.

"_Whatever_. Anyway he's all bad boy kind, you know? So all the girls fall for him like magnets. I mean like yeah he's cute but – "

"They're over exaggerating," Musa said again as she twirled a lock of her hair.

"Yep. _Anyway_…" while she talked at rapid speed Heidi was talking to Flora about Helia with the same rapid talk.

"He's really romantic and likes poetry-like. But you can't just think 'oh wow he's a pretty boy and can't fight or anything like that so I'm gonna beat him up' or anything."

"I never thought that," Flora said with a soft smile. She was trying to read her history book, but with Heidi.... Was it just her or was there a lot of trailing off these days?

"Well, maybe not, you but some guys did, and they didn't even go one-on-one - instead surrounding him. You should've seen it, truly you should have."

"Why?" There was now a hint of exasperation in her voice but it went unnoticed by Heidi.

"Well they picked a fight right in the courtyard. Riven was _there_ and all, but he just laughed and we all thought 'wow terrible friend what an idiot' and stuff, but Helia kicked _butt_."

Flora listened to her and smiled slightly as she imitated moves. _Too bad, he's really cute. He seems nice, and wouldn't ever whistle at a girl. Speaking of which, I wonder who the lucky one is._

The bell rang and Heidi stopped in the middle of a jump and fell to the ground. "Whoooops."

**{|}**

As the bell rang Helia looked up only to see the pretty caramel girl stand up and leave with a redhead, holding her as the redhead, Addy was her name he thought, slightly limped. Flora took that chance to laugh and Helia closed his eyes feeling a smile and an inspiration coming on.

Riven, meanwhile, watched Musa as she jumped up and with another girl ran to class. Her hair swished and he thought how it must feel like a breeze. He saw her dance and sing on the way to school, she seemed to float like a leaf in the wind. He saw that kind of dancing once....a long, long time ago.

"Helia, Riven!"

The boys turned around as both of them entered the building. "What's up?"

The callers were Dexter and Andy Foul, they were brothers and they seemed like themselves a lot. Dexter skipped classes and slept, Andy like drawling flowers and owned at least six sketchpads.

"What're you doing?" Andy asked as he marked a page with a tab and then put it in his backpack, not before they all saw something shaded in. A flower, perhaps?

"We're going to class." They walked to the building as another bell rung and rung.

"I thought Riven would've slept." Dexter yawned and hung back at the door.

"I wanted to, but Helia wouldn't leave me alone about it, 'you need education if you don't want to be a hobo' he said."

"A hobo. What's wrong with that?" asked Dexter.

Andy sighed as he hit his brother on the shoulder after he walked back to the door. "Anyway, Dexter will get some sleep and I need to draw a couple of things." Andy waved goodbye and followed him out.

"Are they going to the tree again?" Riven asked as he shouldered his backpack and pulled out a ten dollar bill from his pocket.

"Yeah, you know them." Instead of going to class like they should've they went to the lunchroom and ate, thinking about the new girls.

**{|}**

"Musa!" Flora shouted as she set down a plate full of waffles and crispy bacon. "_Breakfast_!"

Musa strolled into the kitchen with a grin and she hopped up and down before twirling like a ballerina and almost making Flora spill the juice. "Flora! Sister Dearest!" Musa sang and then fell elegantly onto the seat. "_Do_ eat with me!"

Flora laughed and nodded before sitting down with salad and water. "Are you on a diet, Sister Dearest? You're to thin to be on a diet." Musa took a piece of bacon and a minute later finished what she wanted to say. "So, Sister Dearest, why are you eating like that?"

"I eat salads all the time. And because this one is a recipe from Stella who got it from her chef in Paris, it has _nothing _to do with snails either, if that was what you wanted to say."

Musa shut her mouth and sighed loudly. Shaking her head she swallowed the juice. "Sister Dearest, do tell, this juice is different and the waffles are too." She took another swig of the liquid. "Refreshing and sweet…mint?"

"Musa, the juice is homemade and from Africa, the waffles are a favorite of Hawaiians," Flora said smiling. She took out a Magix Laptop and went to her email account. Showing her the emails she got it was from all of their friends (except Bloom, who for some strange reason was at the Desert in Africa) and some recipes they gathered.

"Did you send something back?" asked Musa and twirled her fork. "That wouldn't be nice if you didn't."

"I did I did. One of the recipes was from the restaurant we went to on our first day here and the other was from Miss Alabasters." Flora took a bite of the French salad and smiled. "Stella had good taste."

Musa grinned back and they ate for a while until she jumped up. "Of course! Now I remember. Our own electronic fairy sent me a pretty little barrette that also seems to be a laser; our fashion pixie sent me a new dress…saying I needed it. And fire power sent me a small little fish she named 'Fish.'"

Flora giggled and proceeded in telling what she got. "I got a hamster named Hamster, a pair of shoes that had my name written all over it by fashion pixie, and a ring that makes me invisible when I want to. Isn't that helpful?"

They talked about what they gave back (Musa gave a book about rabbits to Bloom, a brooch to Stella, and a little game to Tecna, while Flora gave an expensive pen, a candle, and a DVD), and then about Helia and Riven.

"They are handsome."

"Agreed!"

They talked a while before going to the library.

**{|}**

"So, whatcha think about the new fab dessert I made?" asked Flora, smiling as she swung a purse and hopped over a little puddle.

Musa grinned, "That fab dessert? It was awesome."

"Thanks, I got it—"

"From Layla?"

"No. Actually, I got it from—"

"Bloom."

"No, I didn't. It was from my personal collection, you know grandmother gave it to me when I was seven. I just perfected it."

"With what?"

"Another spoonful of sugar and a small teaspoon of egg yolk mixed with mint."

"What?" asked Musa, raising an eyebrow.

"It's perfect—I saw you devouring it." Flora smiled. "There wasn't much for me left."

**{|}**

At the library they sat down and talked for a while before looking at the books. Musa found some sheet music and Flora found a book about flowers. They sat and read for a while before hearing two people sit down across them. Musa put the music down and stopped humming. Flora stopped reading on Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, Baby's Breath, Calla Lily, Camellia, Carnations, Catlaya Orchids, Delphinium, Freesia, Gardenias, Gerbera, Gladiolus, Hydrangea, Iris, Lily of the Valley, Magnolia, Peony, Poinsettia, Ranunculus, Roses, Stephanotis, Tulip, Lily, Parrot Tulip, Protea, Sonia Rose, Anemone, Camellia, Freesia, Gerbera, Gladiolus, Poinsettia, Rose, Tulip, Anemone, Aster, Carnation, Catlaya Orchid, Chrysanthemum, Delphinium, Freesia....

"Yes?" Musa asked, her eyes slightly wide. Right across them sat Riven and Helia – the boys they knew so much about because of Heidi and her sister. "May we help you?" Her eyes were sly and her grip tightened on the book she was holding. _What were they doing here?_

"Sup, we haven't met but my name is Riven, and you must be Musa. Flora. Oh, and my friend here is Helia." Riven mentioned toward Helia who smiled and made a small bow with his upper body. "We just saw you and wanted to introduce ourselves, seeing as how many boys kiss the ground you walk on."

Musa's eyes narrowed but her smile held place. _This guy has guts to talk like that; we don't even know him! OOOOO - you're going to be _sorry_. _Flora, though, had her feelings slightly hurt and she covered it up by shaking his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, as you know, I don't know how, but as you do, my name is FloraandMusahereneedstogetaprojectdonesoifyouexcuseus."

And _that's _when it happened.

Flora smiled at Helia, like she was trying to apologize only to meet his gaze, his eyes. She blinked. _Their thoughts were scrambled, jumbled, unable to be made sense; unable to see their sentences run off into air before disappearing, like petals into wind._

Musa looked at her friend, "Flora?" she asked, "What's up?" She saw Helia then turned to glare at Riven, "Yo dude, what's up with your friend—"

"Excuse me," said the librarian who had come over and now snapped, "but the library is now closed—please leave."

"R-right away ma'am," stammered Musa as she picked up the books and slammed them shut, "let's go, Flora."

"What—right. Oh. Yeah." Flora picked up her own books and quickly placed them on a nearby shelf, "It's where I got them," she told the librarian.

She sniffed. "Hmm." Her nametag read, _Mrs. Albakkerkie._"Well," she said drily, "put them anywhere, I'll finish what you did tomorrow."

"Thanks," offered Helia, getting up from the seat and smiling at Mrs. Albakkerkie. "We appreciate it."

"You better," she muttered.

Riven just got up without a word, dragging out his friend.

"Did you see that?" asked Flora as she exited the building and both she and Musa went off, "Well?"

"See what?" she asked.

"Never mind," muttered the nature fairy. _I imagined that—no guy—no guy!—had those kind of eyes—it's impossible._

Musa shrugged, keeping to herself as she began walking with Flors, "So, Flors, watcha want to do now?"

"Um. Go home."

Rolling her eyes Musa sighed, "Whatever."

_Still. What was up with the scene?_

**{|}**

"Are you alright?" Musa asked Flora hazily on their way home. "You seem different."

The sun was fading and the girls were walking home. Flora always had serenity about her but today it seemed to sing with her flying steps. "Yes, you?" Musa smiles and dances but today she skipped and hummed a song Flora's never heard of.

"I'm fine."

They walked to their house with a strange feeling in their bodies.

"What's for dinner?" asked Flora as she sat by the TV. "The usual?" they made sure that each had a day of the week when the other had to make dinner.

"Nah, I'm thinking lasagna or fish, what do you want?"

"Lasagna," she answered and when the TV gave her a headache she turned it off and went to her room. Like a wave a smell of plants rolled over her and she felt the headache lighten, ever so slightly.

She went up to one of her plants and hummed a tune, before trying to do her homework. No luck – she wrote Helia's name six times before she realized that and hurriedly thrown it away in the bin.

HELIA

_Helia_

**Helia**

Helia

_Helia_

_**Helia**_

Shaking her head she wondered why she felt like this.

**{|}**

Musa was layering the lasagna when she realized that the red stuff was in an irregular shape and frowned, she made out the R and then the I and then the VEN.

Her first thought was: What? And then her second was horror and she quickly finished and shoved the Italian food into the oven.

**{|}**

Helia, meanwhile, just stopped showering and dried off before putting on his usual and then ordered pizza.

Riven entered the living room with a grin and turned on the TV before settling himself down with a small smirk. "Yo, dude, get that grin off your expression." Riven blinked and got the grin off his expression. He was remembering the tune…no, never mind.

He looked over at Helia and said the same thing; a moment later the grin was erased and left a rather fine, handsome face at work. He was thinking about her pretty…no, no, look, the Titans were winning and the other team…who was the other team? Was he rooting for them or the other?

Riven thought the same thing as he frowned. "I'm going to bed," the two guys said at the same time.

"'Night."

_Why were the two girls still on their minds?_

**{|}**

It was dark and it was night when two men were on a roof looking at a house from afar. "Look, they're still not going to sleep."

"_Do_ faeries sleep?"

"No idea," the other answered.

"Anyway, Yorh, let's go home, name it a night."

"Sure…"

And swiftly they jumped and sprang from house to house until they were in their own.

**{|}**

After school Flora and Musa decided to go buy groceries and paper for their new computers. So, Flora went to buy the paper and Musa went to buy the groceries. "See ya!" shouted Musa and skipped (danced) to the store where the smell of cookies greeted her and the smiles of the manager and customers made her halt for a second.

She walked to ORIGnal Pt's -

GRAND OPENING  
ALL ITEMS 30% OFF!

She walked inside and smiled at random people, who stopped and stared at her, thinking, she was very pretty. The reason Flora wanted to get the paper was because she understood what wood they were made of, how, and was able to feel if the paper was somehow ruined, creases, crumpled, or anything. Which was strange, since that had never happened before. But who knew? People in Magix were always trying to cheat you.

Musa, meanwhile, was buying groceries at top speed.

**Oranges  
****~Or~  
****Tangerines**

**Yogurt**

**Milk**

**Bread (White of French)**

**Lettuce**

**Cheese**

**Cream Cheese**

**Ice Cream**

**Salmon**

**Bread Crumbs**

**Sugar**

She got the tangerines, the yogurt, milk, bread, lettuce, cheese, cream cheese, ice cream, salmon, and breadcrumbs. But the sugar she couldn't find. Finally, she asked a man in an apron, he smiled and pointed to another aisle, "Right there, missy."

"Thank you, sir," said Musa and went that way. When she arrived she couldn't see it and then, finally, spotted it all the way up. _Who puts sugar on the top shelf? I'm tall but not _that_ tall. _Taking a deep breath she jumped, and jumped, and jumped. _Again – who puts sugar on the top shelf? Are the nuts?_

Finally, someone passing got the white bag and pulled it down with ease, he gave it to her and she smiled. "Thank you." Then, looking closer, she gasped. "Riven!"

"Good of you to notice, Muse."

"It's Musa."

"Same thing." Riven smiled and shrugged. "It has _M-U-S _in it doesn't it?"

"Same thing. River."

"Ouch, that hurts, Muse." Riven rolled his eyes, "River? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Oh I have some more but they're not appropriate for a grocery store." Musa took her cart and rolled it away. "See ya."

**{|}**

Flora sighed as she passed colorful paper, pencils, and anything else. _Notepads…earphones…pens…jeez! _Finally getting to the paper aisle she swooped upon it and looked at them all. _Photograph paper, shiny paper? What? Color paper, more notebooks, and regular paper!_

She looked at the price tags and the labels. Putting her hand on the paper stacks and shut her eyes lightly. _Stack after stack, no creases, nothing. Good. _Taking the paper in the small bag she had she walked around the store, buying highlighters, ink, and a friendship bracelet kit she thought looked well.

As she walked around she stumbled to the notepads / pencils / paints aisle. When her eyes flickered to the paints she went over and looked at them all, delighted like a kid. As she did a man walked up to her, "Flora, are you interested?"

"Helia!" she gasped and righted herself upright. "How are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Fine."

"Looking at paints?" he asked, looking at a box where the words _Natural Tints, Greens of Nature, Blues of Sky, Reds of Sunsets, Oranges of Fire, Black of Nights, Yellow of Stars, and Pink of Flowers. _"This ones my favorite," said he as the paint set he liked was pointed at, "it had high quality shades and great tints."

Picking it up Flora smiled.

"Like it?"

"I'll take it."

**{|}**

It was dark when Musa finally got out, but there was something wrong with the night and she didn't like it at all. "Oh, I wish Flora'd walked with me." But there was no turning back so she went on, telling herself it was a regular night. _What is a regular night?_

As she turned to a corner she walked all the way home before feeling something - _what was that? _She shrieked when she saw a man hide behind a tree and a rock thrown at her, barley missing her head. _What's going on?_

Never had she felt so scared as she scampered her way home. But the man was still there, following her. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, her voice furious rather than whimpering. "Go away!"

She had to transform into a fairy, but Flora said (and Miss Faragonda did too) that on no way was she too transform unless she was on the brink of death or seeing someone in need. Otherwise - no way.

_What am I supposed to do?_

The man was there, hiding in the shadows, looking at her. She ran and ran, hoping the bags won't jumble and smash something. Then, she heard a laugh, the kind when one hears in movies about ghosts and creatures. _Jeez_!

Running, running, she finally got home where she slammed the door shut and shoved the bags onto the counter, then, locking the doors she went to her room where she covered her head and sobbed.

_What would happen if she didn't escape?_


	3. Stella

_I do not own Winx Club._

_Wings  
side chapter  
_

**Stella,  
Spain  
**

She had been calmly reading another magazine in her marble bath when Bloom called, asking how was Italy, and if she made any new friends. Stella replied with: "Italy? Oh, I'm in Spain now."

A pause. And then, "What?"

Stella looked at her chipped nail polish. "But I'm leaving today. Do you have any ideas where I should go? I was thinking of Moscow, but..."

On the phone, a frustrated sigh met her ears. "Stella! You have to live in _one place _for the credit! Moving around from London and Paris and Milan and Tokyo and now - "

" - Barcelona."

" - is going to get you flunked! Do you hear me? _Stay _in Barcelona."

Stella rolled her eyes. _Someone _had boy troubles. "Is that Sky guy calling you back?" she asked gently, all motherly affection and curiosity.

"...No. Shut up."

Stella sighed again. Her nails were bothering her. "Well, darling, if it makes you feel better, the next time I move I'll stay."

"Okay," said Bloom. "Good."

* * *

She bought the first plane ticket leaving in fifteen minutes. Her six suitcases packed, her handbag looking perfect, and her shoes without a single scruff, Stella daintily snapped her fingers.

She appeared at the airport entrance sparkling with gold dust. A few boys - not men - noticed. So did their girlfriends.

And so did the security cameras, she noticed distantly. Eh.

By the time Stella was on the plane and it was off – with her drinking mineral water – she didn't care where she was going.

Until the pilot said _Twin Soun. _Where the heck was Twin Soun?

"Excuse me?" she asked politely. The smiling flight attendant turned to her. "Where is the plane going to?"

The woman gave her a pitying glance. _I'm doomed._ "It's a little town in Oregon. Quaint, from what I hear, with a little western touch."

"Western?" she squeaked.

"You know dear, such as cowboy hats and sheriffs? Little things like that."

Cowboy hats. _Not_ after the pageant disaster…

When the woman turned around, her hand immediately reached to her handbag. Where was - ?

Oh. Her dust was all used up.

* * *

Brandon honestly had no idea what to think when a (pretty) girl with some kind of gold aura came to Twin Soul.

She arrived in a limo, and when she stepped out (ignoring the surprised expressions) with the Rich Girl Pose, her nose slightly lifted in the air, all he could do was moan.

This meant boys were going to be morons and girls will be dieting. Which meant they'd be coming to _him_, the go-to guy.

_And there goes all the time for that new videogame…_

And while he was feeling like a complete gloom, the girl – probably not even from Twin Soun – turned in his general direction and began walking toward the little occupied bench with long, smooth strides. A few of his so-called friends shot him dirty looks.

He could barely meet her large brown eyes before she cocked a hip and said, "I'll be staying with you for now."

* * *

_I'm not dead. Really._

_Sorry for the terrible chapter - I kinda threw something together after the reviews kept coming in._

_I really am sorry for the tardiness and everything - my plans just dried up.  
_


End file.
